


Everything You Need From Me Is In Your Hands And Everything Else Is Up To You

by Snow



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-16
Updated: 2010-08-16
Packaged: 2017-10-11 03:05:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/107651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snow/pseuds/Snow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Sally Donovan knows that nothing she says will ever have an effect on the great Sherlock Holmes.  Which is good, because she isn't trying to hurt him.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything You Need From Me Is In Your Hands And Everything Else Is Up To You

Sally Donovan knows that nothing she says will ever have an effect on the great Sherlock Holmes. Which is good, because she isn't trying to hurt him. She isn't trying to hurt anyone, even if she can _observe_ that John Watson wouldn't ever believe that.

That's fine, Sally doesn't need Dr. Watson to know that she's not an idiot, that she can see how much good Sherlock does. London is that much safer because of Sherlock (though it could be even safer if he weren't so erratic), and she's not likely to forget that.

So Sally mocks Sherlock and calls him a freak, because that way he can prove to himself that words don't hurt.

It's what he had said he wanted. It doesn't seem to have made him any happier.

So Sally watches Watson follow Sherlock around the crime scene, not contributing anything other than a genuine admiration of how Sherlock works. Sherlock is undeniably enjoying the attention, and Sally spares a hope that Watson succeeds where she has failed.

It's about time Sherlock learned to trust someone other than himself.

**Author's Note:**

> I welcome and appreciate comments, including constructive criticism.


End file.
